Men Interupted
by Jigoku Hikari
Summary: Phone won't stop ringing, solicitors contantly at the door, paparazzi out the window... Just no privacy. EiriShuu oneshot.


**Summary:** The phone won't stop ringing, solicitors at the door, paparazzi out the window… Just no privacy. Eiri/ Shuichi. One-shot.

**Rated T **due to the whole thing being one big sexual reference, the couple involved being two guys. Also for some slight language.

**Word Count:** 1,273

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gravitation.

**Men Interrupted**

"..."

Inside their bedroom, even though it was around two in the afternoon, the thick curtains shut out all sunlight. The only light that came in was from the hallway leading into the room, but even then it was only dim.

"..."

The faint sounds of sheets rustling and lips sucking on skin came from the room.

"..."

"... Mm..."

"..."

"Nn... Ah..."

"..."

"_Eiri_..."

"Shhhh..."

"..."

The doorbell sounded throughout the house, breaking the content silence. After emitting a low grunt, Yuki dislodged his lips from Shuichi's shoulder as the vocalist whined. Yuki stared down at him with lust-clouded eyes.

A smirk went upon his lips. "They can go fuck themselves." He went back to nipping at Shuichi's collarbone.

Shuichi gave a small push to get the bigger man off. "Go get the _door_, Yuki."

Yuki lifted himself to look down at his lover again. " ... Don't even move an inch." After giving a chaste kiss, he got up and grabbed a crimson colored robe that was hanging on the back of the door. The doorbell rang again.

"I'm comin'..." he mumbled as he walked through the living room, looking down at himself to make sure he tied the robe together to cover himself up. Once attempting to fix his messy hair, he opened the front door.

There stood a man, a little shorter than Yuki. He was dressed in all black- hat and neatly pressed suit. His black hair was slicked back, and the matching moustache was neatly trimmed. His little eyes looked as if he was very keen and observant. A gold watch adorned his right wrist, and a small bible was in his opposite hand.

"Good day, sir," the preacher bowed. He raised himself back up. "How is your relationship with God? Have you talked to him recently? At our church, we can-"

"Sorry," Yuki cut in, already thoroughly annoyed, "but I don't go to church." He closed the door and hurried back to the bedroom.

The robe was open and halfway off when Yuki entered the room. Like he had expected, Shuichi hadn't even budged. He stared at the teen that was only clad in black boxers.

"Who was it?"

Yuki let the robe fall to the floor as he went back to bed. "Some Christian preacher-guy." He crawled fully on top of Shuichi, wearing a smirk. "Now, where was I...? Oh _yes_." His head dipped down and licked the vocalist's neck. Fully straddling the younger boy, his hands roamed down to the waistline of the last article of clothing in their way.

"I guess the stupid dude doesn't know that your family runs a Buddhist shrine..." said Shuichi, putting his arms around Yuki.

The novelist came up to his face. "Shut up," he said huskily, leaning in for a passionate kiss as he slowly began to remove the boxers.

Out of the living room, both heard the phone ring.

"Damn," Yuki cursed once bringing his tongue back into his mouth.

Shuichi sighed. "Go get it."

Mumbling under his breath, Yuki got up and swept the robe off the floor.

_'Who the __**hell**__ would be calling?' _he thought angrily. He noted the throbbing length between his legs as he picked up the phone. "Hello?" he said, trying to sound normal.

"Good afternoon, I'm calling from Starbucks, and I was wondering if you were interested in buying-"

"No." Yuki immediately pressed the 'END' button to cut the connection on the cordless phone. "Stupid solicitors..." he mumbled. He headed back to the bedroom, phone in hand.

He entered the doorway, his lust renewed as he gazed at Shuichi, who was grinning. "Are we done getting interrupted now?" he asked.

Yuki set the phone on the dresser, not even bothering with the robe. "It better be..."

The novelist had only taken one step forward before the phone rang again. Shuichi giggled at Yuki's annoyance.

"_**Hello?**_"

"Uh..." said Hiro on the other line, clearly taken back be the anger in Yuki's voice. "Is Shuichi there?"

"**No!**" Yuki hung up and threw himself on the waiting vocalist. "Call Hiro-kun after we're done," he said as he hurriedly continued to take Shuichi's boxers off.

"Okay..." He ran his fingers through silky blonde hair. "Calm _down_..." he said soothingly.

Yuki sighed, almost all tension ebbing away. His tongue ran a trail up Shuichi's chest, earning him a stifled moan. He shrugged the robe off and threw it to the side before letting his hands venture downward.

"_Eiri_..." Shuichi sighed before getting his mouth taken over by a lustful kiss.

After only a few more blissful moments, it was interrupted again by the doorbell.

Shuichi laughed openly as Yuki growled. "Come on, Yuki, get up."

"No."

"..."

"Mmnn..."

"..."

"Yuki..."

The doorbell rang again.

"Go get the _door_..."

"..."

Shuichi weakly tried to push Yuki off as the doorbell sounded throughout the house once more. "I'm not _going_ anywhere..."

Giving an exasperated sigh, Yuki got up and put the robe back on. As he began to pass the dresser, the phone's loud screams began again. Before exiting the room, he took the phone into the bathroom that was connected to their room and dropped in the toilet.

"Stupid thing..." he mumbled as Shuichi laughed.

The robe was on for the third time as he went to open the front door. 'Damn, this is uncomfortable...' he thought. His right hand turned the knob and opened the door.

His eyes immediately bugged out as soon as he saw who it was.

"Hello!" Tohma Seguchi greeted with a grin. He held up a bag, which obviously contained a box full of cake. "I brought a present! Can I come in?"

"_**No!**_ And make everyone else stop coming and calling so I can get just twenty minutes of _**peace**_**!**!" Slamming the door, he rushed back upstairs.

He stopped in the doorway. There was now a large lump sitting beneath the covers. Yuki smirked. "You _moved_... You _**naughty**_ boy..." The robe came flying off as he pounced on the bed.

"Yuki!" Shuichi yelled between wrestling and giggling, "Yuki, wait!"

Yuki managed to get the sheets off the vocalist, bringing most of them to the floor in the process. "What?" he panted.

"... Look out the window."

The novelist was taken back by the command, but got up anyway. He strode over to the window and moved one of the curtains aside.

Flashes of cameras immediately started going off.

Yuki pulled the curtains shut again, turning around. Shuichi was back under the covers.

"Am I not allowed to have some passionate sex, goddammit?" Yuki yelled.

"Apparently not..." Shuichi answered.

He turned back around to take a small peak outside. As soon as the curtains shifted the slightest bit, cameras started going off. He turned around to face Shuichi. "Well, _those_ pictures are going to be lovely..." He received a smile. Yuki stared at Shuichi for a moment, debating with himself. Sighing, he walked around the bed to head for the bathroom.

"Where're _you_ going?"

Silently, Yuki shut the door behind himself.

A few moments later, a flush could be heard, and Yuki opened the door. His entire face was tinged with red.

Shuichi tried not to laugh. "Yuki...?"

Yuki went over and collapsed onto the bed beside where Shuichi was sitting up. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

The vocalist smirked. "Couldn't take it anymore?"

Yuki reached up and pulled Shuichi down beside him. Smiling, Shuichi brought the sheets up to cover them both. The teen placed an arm across Yuki's back as he was nuzzled on the shoulder.

"Shuichi..."

"Hm?"

"... Um... We need a new phone."

**END**

Written 4-20-05; edited 3/17/12


End file.
